


three points

by kiyala



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impa is protective of Zelda, but not possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three points

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [reijys](http://reijys.tumblr.com/)' prompt of "Impa/Zelda + Zelda/Link college AU"

Zelda grumbles as her 7AM alarm goes off, reaching over to the bedside table to turn it off. The bed is much too comfortable to leave, even if it feels decidedly emptier than it should, and she pulls her quilt over her shoulders, burrowing into the sheets once again.

She doesn't get to sleep in for long. She hears footsteps entering the room and then a hand stroking through her hair. She blinks blearily up at Impa, who smiles down at her fondly, and takes hold of Impa's wrist, tugging her closer.

"It's time to wake up, princess," Impa murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't call me that," Zelda grumbles. As much as she likes Impa's pet names, she's too tired and too under-caffeinated to appreciate them now.

"Prince, then?" Impa asks, and the fact that she's genuinely providing a choice is one of the many reasons Zelda loves her so fiercely.

"Just _Zelda_ today." Kissing the wrist that she's still holding onto, Zelda sighs and finally sits up in bed. "Okay, I'm up. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Impa replies, kissing Zelda's forehead. "I'll make breakfast while you shower."

"I love you," Zelda says and means it, pulling herself out of bed and making her way to the bathroom with an armful of clothes. She can feel Impa's gaze on her bare body on her way and it makes her smile to herself as she showers. 

Living off-campus means that they need to factor in travel time to their mornings, but it also means that they can live together without having to deal with other students, and that's a sacrifice that Zelda is more than happy to make. The 8AM history lectures, on the other hand, are less than ideal but there's little they can do about that. At least Impa makes sure that they've had breakfast and their first coffee of the day beforehand, making the lectures easier to survive with their second cup of coffee each.

—«·»—

They see him in a few of their lectures and around campus too, always sitting alone, often with a book for company, and Zelda notices—of _course_ she notices, because she notices everything around her, the gentle smile hiding a sharp, analytical mind. She sees him and Impa notices the way that her gaze will follow him, even as they walk past. She knows that Zelda won't mention it, not unless it's mentioned to her first, and for a while, Impa leaves it. The boy doesn't notice Zelda's gaze on him, he gives no sign that he _wants_ to be disturbed, but it's a weak excuse at best and Impa recognises it as such. She's watched Zelda's compassion get the better of her before. She also knows that Zelda has grown enough not to let it happen again, without Impa's help.

They're walking through one of the university's courtyards when they see him, curled up on one of the large sandstone railings, lips moving silently as he reads. Tightening her grip on Zelda's hand, Impa leads the way over to him. 

His name is Link, Impa knows that much from taking classes with him. He looks up with the same unassuming smile that he gives to anyone he makes eye contact with. Impa makes a conscious effort not to frown at him, her lips curved into what she hopes is a friendly smile. Zelda is beaming, already reaching out to shake his hand, taking a seat beside him on the sandstone. 

"I'm Zelda. You're Link, aren't you? I've seen you in our philosophy classes before."

Link looks between Zelda and Impa, his smile turning nervous. He shuts his book and puts it down and signs, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Impa's breath hitches in understanding and Link turns to her with an embarrassed smile, halfway through signing an apology.

Putting her textbooks down beside Zelda, Impa turns to Link and signs, "Nice to meet you as well."

"I'm sorry," Zelda whispers, looking between Link and Impa. "I don't know how sign language."

"I can understand you when you speak," Link signs for Zelda's benefit, smiling when Impa translates to her. "It's just that you can't understand me."

"I can learn," Zelda says, because she's never liked being told that she can't do something. "Impa, you'll teach me, won't you? You too, Link."

His smile grows wider as he nods at her. Zelda makes friends easily, but Impa doesn't think that she's ever seen it happen quite so quickly.

—«·»—

Zelda has always been a quick study and she is no different this time, especially when she's motivated by being able to converse with Link. He spends most of his time with them now, but knows when to excuse himself to give them time alone. Impa might be mistrustful by nature, but even she finds herself warming to him. He's caring, he's patient, and he goes out of his way to make sure that Zelda and Impa know how much he appreciates the fact that they're including him.

He and Zelda seem to grow especially close and Impa can't begrudge them that. Not with the way he makes her laugh, or the way he shares books with her, his favourite parts highlighted for her to find. She'll stay up late to read them and she'll have elaborate discussions with Link, deconstructing the plot, the themes, theorising their own continuations of the story even if there are no more books to come. Zelda learns a lot from Link and endeavours to teach him just as much and Impa doesn't mind that at all. She's secure enough in her relationship with Zelda and she might be protective, but she isn't possessive.

All the same, it pleases her when Zelda crawls into bed with her at night, kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Impa replies, stroking Zelda's cheek. "Shall we read before bed?"

Zelda's face lights up with a smile. "Link said he has a new book to lend me once I've finished the one that I have."

Impa smiles fondly at her. "You love him too, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Zelda burrows into her side, golden hair tickling Impa's arm. "Since we first spoke, maybe even before that, I've always felt that we were _destined_ to know each other, does that make sense? He's my soulmate, not in the way that you are, but just as I love you and feel right when I'm with you, it feels right to have him in my life."

"You have more love in you than most," Impa murmurs, kissing Zelda again. "As always, I'm honoured to even have a fraction of it."

Zelda giggles. "You have a lot of it. I'm just as lucky to have you love me, you know."

Impa hums, resting their foreheads together with a smile. "Go and get your book. I'll make us some hot chocolate."


End file.
